


Magical girls animees

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey finds out about one of Zeke's deepest secrets





	Magical girls animees

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Author's Choice, Any, watching magical girl anime when nobody else is around.

Sighing Casey turned around to leave Zeke's porch. He had knocked repeatedly, but obviously no one was at home. Then he heard low noises coming from the living room; he sneaked around the house und risked a glance through one of the big windows.

There he was. A glass of soda in his hand and a bowl of popcorn on the table. He had made himself comfortable on the couch, feet up, watching TV. What a fucker.

Annoyed Casey huffed. He wasn't sure anymore, why he had hoped that it would be different this time. Every teamwork with Zeke was a pain. Usually, it was Casey who did the work alone and Zeke who got good grades for this. It had been a pleasant surprise that Zeke had offered to go to the library together with Casey this afternoon to do some researches for their essay about British novels from the 19th century.

Now Casey was angry about himself that he did fall for that. Of course, Zeke had never planned to show up at the library, all he had wanted was that Casey stopped bothering him with it. For a moment, he thought about it just to give in. He could do the essay alone, without any problems he would still be ready timely when he finally stopped wasting his time with this stupid shit.

But then he decided differently and knocked at the back door tempestuously. The reaction was somehow funny. Zeke jumped up from the couch, looked around almost in a panic. As if he had caught him doing something forbidden. When he finally noticed Casey standing on the porch, he narrowed his eyes and tore the door open.

"Connor! Geez! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here," Casey snapped back, slipping into the house before Zeke could stop him. He wouldn't leave before he had straightened some things out.  
"Library. The essay. It's due in four days. Remember that?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry. C'mon, let's go. We can take the GTO."

Casey frowned. Wait. That was all? He had been prepared for a big fight. No one told Zeke Tyler what to do. No one did come into his house without an invitation. This was just too weird.

Then his eyes fall onto the super high tech television center Casey for sure would have envied him for under other circumstances. At the moment though he was distracted by the movie which was still flickering on the screen. He gawked flabbergasted. No action movie with superheroes, not a bootleg of the latest Starwars. Not a porno. It was …

Casey snorted involuntarily. Bright colors, a lot of action. A girl with big, green-blue eyes and brown hair. Dressed up in a short, yellow skirt and a tight, white t-shirt. A crown on her head. Wings on her back. A wand with a red-white bird at the end in her hand. Holy … shit! Zeke Tyler, the king of Herrington High, was secretly watching magic girls animes???

Finally, Zeke recovered from his shock and grabbed the remote control to turn the TV off. With dark eyes, he stared at Casey.  
"None of your business, get it?"

Casey blinked.  
„Really,“ he said, unable to hide a grin.  
„Sailor Moon?“

Zeke huffed annoyed.  
„You don't know what you are talking about. This is not a stupid children's show. It's Card Captor Sakura, one of the best animes ever.“

„Oh.“  
This was just too much fun.  
„You are an expert for animes. And I thought you are the king at school who cares about nothing.“

„Okay. Okay!“  
Zeke looked slightly nervous, licked his dry lips. Unusual, to see him in that state.  
„I get it. What do you want?“

„What do you mean?“

„Everything has its price. You will keep your mouth shut, and I will give you whatever you want. For free. Cigarettes? Porn? Tickets for the newest movies. Just tell me, and it's yours.“

For a moment Casey kept quiet surprised. Everyone knew that Zeke was the dealer at school who could provide almost everything if you had enough money. Casey only got a small pocket money, and an offer like this was of great value. But he shook his head.

„No, thanks. But I'm not a guy who uses his knowledge as blackmail material.“

When Zeke still looked tensed, Casey laughed.  
„Relax, okay? I know to keep a secret. I won't tell anyone that the king at school secretly is a geek. That's kinda cool, you know?“

Finally, Zeke started to relax and smirked.  
„I will take this as a compliment,“ he said.  
„So, the essay. I guess it's too late to go to the library, but if it's okay for you to stay here, we could do the necessary research on my computer. I got a new one two months ago; much quicker than the library ones. We will be ready in an instant.“

That was a quick change of subject, but Casey decided that it would be a good idea to accept this as a peace-offering.

He nodded.  
„Sounds like a good plan.“ 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
